


Lost

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: Mazlek - Fandom, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: We need more Mazlek y’all! Just decided to write up something small and cute. Hope you enjoy!





	Lost

Rami came rushing inside Joe’s trailer, “I’m going to lose it Joe, right here, right now.”, his breathing was heavy and fast. 

“Hey, Ram, calm down. What happened?”, he took Rami into his arms and held him close. He knew it had to be today’s shoot. He could feel the other shaking in his arms. Joe had a completely different way of coping with filming such horrid scenes. Take after take- it did fuck with your mind.

“I can’t shake it off. I close my eyes- and I’m back on set. I’m in the war. Killing. Fuck Joe, what’s happening to me?”, he started to fall apart in his arms. Joe held him up and kissed the top of his head.

“Rami, it’s no uncommon. But you are here, with me. Not in the war. Not in the Pacific. You aren’t Snafu, you are Rami Malek.”, the other male shivering in Joe’s arms. He felt a overwhelming feeling of helplessness. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”, he continued to hold him. Hell, he’d hold him all night if he had to. “Come on Ram, we are done filming. Come lay with me.” Rami didn’t speak but nodded- his eyes red and glassy. Joe headed over to the bed, it wasn’t too big, but it would work. They both climbed in- Joe holding Rami, being the big spoon; that was mostly how it went. 

“I feel like a failure. I’m failing.”, he almost just whispers it. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Thinking about the blood, about how real the dead bodies looked, and just the state of mind Snafu had- it was really getting to him. More than he could have imagined.

“No you’re not. Don’t be foolish- if you were failing, you wouldn’t be as invested and therefore you wouldn’t even be feeling this way.”, Joe said sadly. “You’re doing so good Ram, really are. I’m so proud of you and guess what? We are almost done. Then we can go home.” Hearing the word home made him calm down a bit- at least with the shaking.

“What about us Joe? When this wraps up. What happens next?”, he turned over to face the redhead. He was dreading the answer- for a while now. But he knew he wanted to talk about it. Rami lived in California and Joe, New York. He couldn’t imagine being without the other- especially in moments like these.

“Don’t worry- we will figure something out. Okay? You’re stuck with me.”, Joe gave him a farm smile and a small kiss on the forehead. “You need to rest. Your eyes are so damn puffy and red.”, he frowns and runs his hand through Rami’s curls. 

“Just promise you’ll never leave me Joe.”

“I promise. I love you”

Rami couldn’t help but blush and smile, “I love you too.” And with that- he fell asleep. Joe was so relieved; he figured it would take longer to get the other to relax, but he was realizing all Rami needed was love and reassurance- Joe knew he could definitely help him out with that, for however long this nightmare lasted for his loved. He’d be there.


End file.
